Popular Cartoon Network Villain Battle Royale
Description A battle between Cartoon Network's biggest villains. Who will win? Interlude Wiz:Out of all the villains of cartoons, these ones rule Boomstick:The Cartoon Network villains are a lot so It's going to be a really big fight. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz:And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle 'Ice King' 'The Lich' 'Mojo Jojo' 'HIM' 'Mandark' 'Aku' 'Katz' 'Freaky Fred' 'Slade' 'Eddy's Brother' 'Father' 'Peridot' 'The Red Guy' 'Vilgax' 'Hex' 'DEATH BATTLE!' Wiz:All right, the combatants are set .Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick:It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! At a destroyed Townsville, the 15 villains prepare to fight FIGHT! Aku goes for HIM, The Red Guy throws his trident at Hex, while Vilgax tries to crush Katz and The Lich. Slade targets Eddy's Brother and Fred, who start attacking each other. Father tries to kill Mandark with his fire ability, Ice King and Peridot clash their blasts. Mojo Jojo has a chance to kil them all. Katz throws a spider at Vilgax and goes for Mojo Jojo. Hex throws his staff at The Red Guy, but he misses and hits Slade, who was going for Fred. The Lich throws a fireball at Vilgax, who then burns to death. Vilgax down-14 fighters Ice King:I must go! He flies away from Peridot, but hits Mandark accidentaly. Father has the chance to burn both of them, but Ice King freezes both of them. Back to HIM and Aku, HIM uses his claw to decapitate Aku's head, but he fails and instead, slashes Katz's spider. The frozen Father gets furious and melts the Ice King's ice. He randomly targets Aku and he accidentaly bumps into the frozen Mandark. By his rage, he melts Ice King's ice from Mandark. Mandark:I'm free!!! Father throws a fireball at him and throws him at a building, which collapses. Mandark down-13 fighters Peridot has no idea who to fight, so she simply goes for Father and The Lich. Ice King joins the fight and he nearly freezes The Lich. Slade, Eddy's Brother and Fred see HIM and Aku fight. That causes Fred to run away. Mojo Jojo and Katz make a deal. If they take care of the others, they will leave then. Instead Katz throws Mojo Jojo at The Red Guy, who had been fighting Hex (who now had his staff back). Mojo Jojo shoots The Red Guy in the face. The Red Guy down-12 fighters HIM throws Aku away and he throws him right at the battle between Slade and Eddy's Brother. Fred tries to shave Hex. Hex:Don't! Fred:But you were really naughty. Fred shaves Hex's face off. Fred:Oh well! Hex down-11 fighters Eddy's Brother is thrown into a building where he finds a blade, similar to Slade's. Eddy's Brother:Finally! My own personal blade! Back to Ice King and Peridot, who (again) are fighting try to kill each other with swords. Peridot's sword is shattered and Ice King slices her limbs of. Peridot:Please...Have mercy. Ice King finishes her off. Peridot down-10 fighters left Eddy's Brother sees a shadow coming towards him. Slade had his arm broken. Slade:I'll spare you for now. Eddy's Brother punched him in the face. Slade then grabbed his blade. Mojo Jojo and Katz where watching Aku and HIM still fighting. HIM had a claw missing while Aku had his heart missing. Aku's corpse collapsed and blew up. HIM:Finally! Aku down-9 fighters The explosion caused the deaths of HIM, The Lich, Ice King and Father. HIM, Ice King, The Lich and Father down-5 fighters Slade and Eddy's Brother were shocked by the explosion. They continued their duel. Eddy's Brother's balde broke, but he used the remaining part to stab Slade in his throat. Slade:You really were a worthy oppoment. Eddy's Brother:You were a worthy oppoment too Slade. Slade:Now you must finish me. Eddy's Brother:I'll let you have a honorable death. Eddy's Brother decapitates Slade's head with his blade Slade down-4 fighters Eddy's Brother:Goodbye Katz:Goodbye Katz slices Eddy's Brother head off Eddy's Brother down-3 fighters Mojo Jojo gets in the building and he locks the door. Mojo Jojo:I have finally caught you because i'm bad, i'm evil, i'm Mojo Jojo He then shoots Katz 9 times, killing him. Katz down-2 fighters Mojo Jojo thought he won. A brick fell to his head. Fred comes out of nowhere and sees that Mojo Jojo's brain has been exposed. He shaves his brain, ending the fight. Fred:Naughty! K.O. Fred shaves Courage. The Powerpuff girls hear the news and celebrate. Conclusion Boomstick:That was so brutal! Wiz:Because of Fred's shaving's obsession, that caused him to think that Mojo Jojo's brain was hair. Boomstick:Mojo Jojo need to shave before this fight. Wiz:The Winner is Freaky Fred.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles